


On the Run

by mymhilda



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Fluff, Other, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymhilda/pseuds/mymhilda
Summary: With the war raging on outside, Sylvain, Felix, and Ingrid take shelter in a cave.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 8





	On the Run

**Author's Note:**

> for the FE3H exchange, this is for amuk who wanted sylvixgrid!!
> 
> i've never written a fic like this before so i hope it turned out alright! it was an interesting challenge and a lot of fun to try my hand at!!

It’s a heinous night.

When Sylvain wasn’t breathing in the overwhelming scent of blood, he was busy helping it pool all the more. Tonight, Garreg Mach became a graveyard, littered with the bodies of people he knew. People he spent the past  _ year _ with. It was  _ sickening _ —so many lives taken, and for what? He doesn’t know, and he isn’t allowed the luxury of thinking on it for as long as he’d like to.

In the end, the Empire brought a lot more of their little friends than the Church anticipated, and the orders soon changed from defending the monastery; they instead became to flee. He’s grateful to have a horse at times like these, but he worries for his friends. Last he saw Dimitri, he couldn’t help but do a double take—in that moment, he thinks, the man was near unrecognizable from the friend he grew up with.   
  
_ Goddess, _ how he hoped Dedue found him. How he hoped Ashe, Mercedes, and Annette were safe. And how he so  _ desperately _ hoped his suspicions of the scream he just heard being the professor was dead wrong.   
  
The  _ only _ reason he didn’t worry for Felix or Ingrid is because the former of the two is right in front of him, and the latter was chasing after him above on her pegasus. Sylvain makes a beeline over to Felix, stopping only once at his side to allow him the chance to join them.   
  
“Hop on,” he rushes out, and luckily, Felix didn’t seem to be in the mood to argue with him.    
  
Steadfast, he begins onwards again, looking up on occasion to make sure Ingrid was alright before Felix blurts out, “Watch where you’re going,” and suddenly his eyes are glued ahead of him—just in time too, with the fireball that he nearly ran straight into.   
  
“Thanks, Fe,” he says warmly. The man huffs in reply.   
  
“Over there!” suddenly shouts Ingrid, pointing ahead to a cave—it’s hard to see, and looks small, but that makes it all the more perfect for hiding out in. He just hopes they haven’t been tailed, but they’d have to risk it. He knows  _ he’s _ exhausted, and he’s sure the two of them must be, too. Plus, he’s willing to bet that they have some wounds that’d be best to take care of sooner rather than later.   
  
As they approach, he carefully slows down his horse, sparing a quick glance back to Felix as he leads them both down into the cave. Hearing Ingrid follow suit, he takes the opportunity to grab a lantern out of his satchel, lighting it with a quick snap of his fingers.   
  
The cave is just as small as it looked on the inside, but definitely a  _ lot _ more muggy than he’d thought. Still, it’s something, and he’ll absolutely take that something if it means they have a chance of avoiding the Empire.

He leads his horse in a bit more, helping Felix get off and waiting for Ingrid to follow before he hops off himself and ties his horse’s reins to a stalagmite. Watching her do the same, he takes a deep breath, waiting for her to finish before speaking.   
  
“Are you both alright?”   
  
Ingrid nods. “I just have a few scratches. Nothing to worry about.”   
  
Felix just clicks his tongue at first, walking over to Ingrid’s side and rolling up her sleeve. ...Yikes. That looks like a deep cut. “Just a few scratches? Is that what you call this?”   
  
She averts her gaze from his, gently tugging her arm away before growing quiet. Felix huffs as he goes on. “We don’t have time to prioritize one of us over the other. If you have an injury, you need to tell us, or you’ll just hold us back.”   
  
...A bit harsh, but they both know Felix is just worried. “I apologize, Felix,” says Ingrid, “I won’t hide anything else from you two. Alright?”   
  
He nods. “We can’t afford you becoming a liability, so don’t go making yourself one.”   
  
Sylvain moves the lantern to his side for a moment, taking the opportunity to rummage through his satchel again. Where is it, where is it… Aha! There it is: a big, fluffy blanket. It won’t be much on the floor of a cave, but it’s something. He hurries to spread it out on the floor, setting the lantern atop it. Thank goodness he came...somewhat prepared.   
  
Turning back to the satchel, he digs around a bit more, pulling out a first aid kit. He sets it down and tries to find what just what he needs out of it.   
  
“Come take a seat and let’s get that looked at, Ing. Felix, if you have any injuries, you’d better tell us, too.”

Wasting no more time, Ingrid sits down beside him, but Sylvain is surprised when Felix takes the initiative in joining her side. The swordsman pulls out the disinfectant from the kit, not bothering to idle any longer as he begins to clean her wound. It’s cute how much he actually cares about the two of them.   
  
“Idiot. Be more careful next time.”   
  
...Except when he says things like that.  


“Like you’re one to talk! Don’t think I didn’t see that arrow you took.”   
  
Sylvain blinks, taking a moment to process that. “Felix! You got  _ shot _ ?!”   
  
The swordsman sighs, tilting his head back to gesture to his shoulder. Sylvain crawls to his back, loosening the front of the other man’s shirt and pulling it down enough to get a good look at the wound.   
  
Yeesh... He had his work cut out for him looking after these two.   
  
He grabs a disinfectant of his own, quickly working at cleaning it up. It’s funny, he thinks. He probably shouldn’t say it aloud, but he can’t help but reminisce about when they were younger. Especially about how beaten up they could get sometimes playing outside.   
  
Sylvain gives a small, unconscious chuckle as he begins bandaging the wound, watching as a smile quickly creeps up on Ingrid’s expression. Luckily, it seems he wasn’t the only one to reminisce, judging by her next words.   
  
“You know, this reminds me of when we were kids. You know, when His Highness hit you square in the nose with a snowball?”   
  
...And Dimitri’s Crest activated, so when it hit Felix’s nose...it wasn’t exactly pretty. Ingrid had to bandage him up.   
  
Felix seemed to have already begun on wrapping the gauze around Ingrid’s arm, scoffing at her words. “Don’t remind me,” he groans, “I intend to never go through that again.”   
  
“Well, I sure hope not,” Sylvain laughs, “you had to wear that bandage for a whole  _ week _ .”   
  
This time, it’s Ingrid’s turn to laugh, and Sylvain can practically  _ feel _ Felix’s annoyance from where he sat, in which he can’t help cracking up a little bit in response. “Shut up! It was humiliating! Even Glenn teased me about it.”   
  
“Oh yeah, I remember,” Ingrid says, and Sylvain can see that nostalgic look in her eyes. “His Highness still has trouble controlling his Crest at times, doesn’t he?”   
  
Sylvain nods. It feels like just the other day that he was teasing him for breaking one of the lances for the upteenth time. Now, he has no idea where he is, and they’re in the middle of war. It’s funny how fast things can change. “Think he’s doing alright?”   
  
Felix looks back to him, shooting him a half-hearted glare before turning his focus back to Ingrid. “If you truly think he won’t be able to hold his own, you’re a fool. We’ll see the boar again soon.”   
  
...Goddess, he hoped Felix was right. Even if he didn’t exactly say it in the best way.   
  
He hears Ingrid scolding Felix for it, but doesn’t catch a single word with how he begins to zone out, fetching the bandages from the first aid kit and beginning to bandage the pricklier man’s wound.   
  
Sylvain’s thoughts drift off to his friends once again. He wonders how they were all holding up. Better than they were, he hopes.   
  
...The thought that any one of them being dead at this moment crosses his mind. He chooses to push it to the side for now—it’s not exactly something he wants to dwell on.   
  
He blinks once, then twice, before snapping back to reality, realizing he already finished bandaging up the swordsman. Finally pulling away, he put the remainder of the bandages back into the first aid kit. He shouldn’t be surprised, but when he finds Felix’s hands beside his own, putting the gauze back...it makes him wonder how much time must have passed since they began hiding out.   
  
“Any other wounds I should know about?”   
  
Ingrid shakes her head. “What about you, Sylvain?”   
  
He laughs, “The one good thing about the professor urging me to focus on being a dark knight is the armor. I’m fine.”   
  
Speaking of...he wastes no extra time in finally taking it off, practically throwing it all to the side as he breathed in the (still very, very humid) air. That’s much better.   
  
“We’ve got a long trek back to tackle. So let’s—” he lays back casually, pretending like he isn’t laying on a stupidly uncomfortable cave floor, “ —get some rest.”  
  
It’s now, he realizes, the blanket really doesn’t help that much. But he’d rather be here than back at his room with the Empire still crawling around.   
  
Ingrid gives a yawn and a stretch before flopping down beside him.   
  
...Only to quickly realize the floor was uncomfortable, shifting to use his chest as a pillow.   
  
“Comfy?”   
  
“Yeah,” Ingrid sighs, content as she can be like this. “Felix? Aren’t you going to come rest?”   
  
“I will, but I’m not doing…” He gestures. “ _ That _ .”   
  
...Well. That only encourages Sylvain to grab his wrist, carefully tugging him over with another laugh. Felix huffs, muttering out a “Whatever,” under his breath before mirroring Ingrid, seemingly not in the mood to fight about this tonight. Sylvain wants to tease him, but he’s tired now too, so for tonight, he just offers him a small smile.   
  
It’s rare for him to be this vulnerable. He’s damn near certain that he’ll never see him like this again, so Sylvain keeps his gaze on him that extra bit longer before moving to wrap an arm around each of his companions.   
  
He’ll say it’s for warmth if they ask, but honestly? He just wants to take in every aspect of this moment that he can. After all, like this, he can almost forget that there was a war going on out there.   
  
With that, though, he yawns, feeling just that slight bit more at ease. “Goodnight, guys. Sweet dreams.”   
  
Finally letting his eyes flutter shut, he hears the two of them wish him goodnight in turn, soon allowing himself to drift off.   
  
They may have still had a long road ahead of them, but he’d do absolutely everything in his power to make sure they lived to see the end of it.


End file.
